ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Faction Return
Plot Khyber is flying through the city on a hovercraft with Ben as Heatblast flying after. (Khyber): Ben Tennyson. I have been awaiting your appearance. (Heatblast): Oh yeah? Well good for you cause I'm here to turn up the HEAT! Heatblast shoots 4 fire balls at Khyber's hovercraft causing it to begin falling. (Khyber): Figures. Khyber deploys a jetpack and flies to Billy Billion's tower. (Heatblast): I is he going there? Rook, come in. Rook. (Rook, through Supertrix): Yes, Ben. (Heatblast): I am in pursuit of Khyber. And he is headed to Billy's tower. I might need some back up. (Rook, through Supertrix): I will alert Gwen and Kevin of this event. Heatblast lands on top of Billy's tower and reverts. (Ben): Alright. Where'd he go? Ben takes an elevator down to floor 44 and begins walking until he runs into Kolar. (Kolar): Ben Tennyson!! Pyro and Darkstar arrive. (Pyro): Destroy him! Ben transforms into Water Hazard and blasts Pyro. Kolar punches him. Water Hazard transforms. (Shocksquatch): Shocksquatch! Oh yeah! Shocksquatch zaps Pyro through a window. Darkstar begins absorbing Shocksquatch's life energy, when The Proto TRUK with Gwen, Kevin and Rook busts in through the same window. Rook honks the horn twice. (Gwen): Wow it's been 20 minutes and your already dying. Gwen fires a mana disc at Darkstar knocking him back. (Kevin): Come on. We're fighting Khyber here! So suit up! (Shocksquatch): Right. Shocksquatch transforms. (Ditto): Ditto? I wanted Gravattack! (Kevin, sarcastic): Well that's helpful. (Ditto): I can do better. Ditto goes super. (Super Ditto): Super Ditto! Supe Ditto and co run into a lab and see Dr. Psychobos. (Super Ditto): I should've expected Dr. Psychobos. (Dr. Psychobos): B-B-Ben T-Tennyso-o-on. You're timing is uncanny and I use the term loosly. And by uncanny I m-m-mean completely canny! Psychobos presses a button and two shrunk Way Bads fall from the celing. (Super Ditto): Way Bads. Great. (Kevin): I hate these things. '' Kevin punches right through a Way Bad. Ditto tries to slice a Way Bad's head but passes through.'' (Kevin): Hey! (Super Ditto): They're holograms! Dr. Psychobos begins going up an elevator. Super Ditto chases after and sticks his claws into the bottom of the elevator. (Super Ditto): I've got you now! Dr. Psychobos presses the down button sending the elevator down to ground level crushing Super Ditto. (Super Ditto): Wake me up, when the pancakes are ready... Psychobos goes to the top floor where Billy Billions and Dr. Animo are in building a laser cannon. (Billy): Dr. Psychobos I told you to not disturb us unless it is an emergency. An explosian is heard. (Dr. Psychobos): T-t-t-tennyson ha-a-as c-c-come t-t-to-o soon. (Animo): Ben Tennyson! Animo presses a button with the Supertrix symbol on it. (Computer): Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert! Ben 10 Alert! Warning! Ben Tennyson has arrived. Meanwhile back in Psychobos's lair ChamAlien climbs up the elevator. (ChamAlien): What'd I miss? (Kevin): Couple Forever Knights. Nothin' much. (Rook): Um, fellow comrades. Psychobos and a majority of the villains have left the building. As my scanners say. (ChamAlien): How? (Rook): Teleporters. (ChamAlien): Let's follow them. ChamAlien transforms. (Portaler): Hold on. Everyone grabs Portaler as he teleports. Meanwhile in the Chimerian Hammer. (Vilgax): It seems Tennyson is fighting an array of other minor villains. Let's make it more challenging. TO BE CONTINUED Major Events Heatblast, Shocksquatch and Ditto reappear. Super Ditto debuts. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Kolar *Darkstar *Pyro *Way Bads Aliens used By Ben *Heatblast (first reappearance) *Water Hazard *Shocksquatch (first reappearance) *Ditto (first reappearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Gravattack) *Super Ditto (first appearance) *ChamAlien *Portaler Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Super Omniverse Episodes